Truth Be Told at Sunset
by RavenWatch
Summary: Sophie is going to check in Fitz after he finds out his brother is part of the Neverseen. Turns out, he not only needed someone to vent to, but someone to tell a big secret to. How will Sophie react to a secret like this? -My first fanfic. I promise I'll become a better writer over time! I know this one is short, but it's good. Sophie x Fitz.


It's been a few days since the Vackers found out Alvar is part of the Neverseen. Fitz seemed really upset, and Sophie couldn't blame him. His brother was the enemy, and he never realized it. None of them did.

Sophie was going to hail Fitz and check in on him. "Hey, Fitz. Are you doing all right?"

"It's been hard… I mean, I looked up to him. I wanted to be like him.." Fitz trailed off. A tear fell from his eye and he started to sniffle.

"Fitz,"Sophie started "do you want me to come over? It looks like you need someone to lean on."

A tiny, barely noticeable smile appeared on his face. "Sure. I guess I could use someone to talk to. See you in a bit?''

"Yeah. See you soon."

Sophie pulled out her crystal and said "Everglen!" In a matter of seconds she appeared at the huge, imposing gates of the Vacker's home. Biana appeared and let her in.

"Hey Sophie." Biana said with a twinge of sadness and surprise in her voice. "Why are you here?''

Sophie blushed. Seeing Fitz made her giddy. "Oh, just checking in on Fitz, since you know, we found out about.. that.."

"Oh, yeah.." Biana trailed off.

"How are you taking it?"

"It's hard. Fitz and Alden are taking it the worst tough."

"I understand." Sophie said quietly.

Biana scratched the back of neck and said "Fitz's in Alden's office." She must have seen Sophie panic a little at the thought of Alden being around, even though he was really quite nice, because Biana quickly added "Don't worry. Alden's not here. He's dealing with.. things. So is Della. It's just Fitz and I here."

"Okay." Sophie calmed down a little.

"Go find Fitz." Biana said, just before vanishing. Sophie could have sworn she had seen a mischievous twinkle in Biana's eyes.

Sophie walked into Everglen, admiring its glistening crystal walls and pristine look. She was getting used to the Elven way of building though. Besides, she did live in a crystal mansion.

She approached Alden's office, and slowly opened the doors. Fitz turned around to look at her. He was sitting in a bay window, overlooking the lake. "Hey Sophie."

"Hey Fitz." She said as she went over to sit next to him. She hoped he didn't see the crazy blush on her face. "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I guess." Fitz said, while looking down.

"You sure? I didn't think you'd be fine after what happened."

"Okay, I guess I'm not. I'm just… more worried than anything."

"Worried about what?' Sophie prodded.

"Uh, nothing."

"Tell me, Fitz."

"You wouldn't understand." He said slowly.

"Fitz, please tell me. Besides, we're cognates. No secrets."

He sighed. "If only that worked on you... " Sophie rolled her eyes a little, then looked at Fitz. "I don't want you to go away." It was said quietly, but was shocking to Sophie.

"Why would I go away?"

"You wouldn't.. The Neverseen could take you. Alvar's involved with them and he knows you. They want you, Sophie. And they could take you. But it's my fault. I found you, and told Dad and Alvar. Now he knows about you and where you are. It's all my fault if they take you. All my fault…" Fitz was nearly in tears now. Sophie thought for a moment, then put her hand on Fitz's shoulder. "It's not your fault Fitz. I promise. They're not going to get me, and I'll never leave. And… aren't you happy you found me?" She looked into Fitz's teal eyes. Then he said "I'm so happy I found you Sophie. I couldn't live without you. But if they do take you, I couldn't live with myself knowing I put you in danger." He looked down and a few tears fell from his eyes.

"Fitz, It would never be your fault if they took me. And if they did, I could always transmit to you."

"But," Fitz was nearly crying now. "I can't be without you, Sophie."

"I couldn't live without you either Fitz." She said as she pulled him into a deep hug.

"Sophie you don't get it… I, I...I'm in love with you."

Sophie's eyes widened and a blush crept across her cheeks. "Fitz... "

"Sophie, I love you. I really do. I'm crazy for you. I want to hold your hand. Not just when we're teleporting of leaping, but rather when we're walking down the halls of Foxfire. I want to hug you, not for you saying something sweet or saving my life, but because I hadn't seen you yet today and couldn't resist wrapping my arms around you. Sophie, I want to kiss you so badly. I want to kiss your sweet lips under the moonlight or at sunset. I want to sit under Calla's panakes and kiss you. I want to run up to you at school and kiss you in the halls. I want to kiss you in front of Keefe and Dex to make them jealous. I want to cuddle with you. I want you to sit in my lap with my arms wrapped around you as we talk. I want to lay with you under the stars, holding your hand and wondering how I could ever deserve a girl like you. Hell, Sophie I just want to be with you. I love you, and I never want to let you go." Fitz was sobbing now. Partly because they were talking about his brother, but mostly because of the emotions. He had loved Sophie for so long, and now here he was in her arms, pouring out his feelings for her and dreams that would never come true. God, It was very embarrassing for poor Fitz. He knew she wouldn't like him back. She had always liked Keefe…

"Fitz…" Sophie whispered. Small tears were welling up in her eyes. She pulled out from the hug, and put her hand under Fitz' chin and lifted his head up so he would look her in the eyes.

"Sophie.." Fitz was panicking. "I.. I know you don't feel the same way" He was choking up a lot now. It was so hard for him. "But I couldn't keep it in any longer… C-can we still.." He was cut of by Sophie's finger being put on his lips. "Shh.. Fitz, I love you too."

He stared into her brown eyes as she said it. As soon as she finished saying it, she embraced Fitz in a tight hug. "I love you, Fitz. I love you…" Was all she could say. Fitz was stunned. She liked him? Hadn't she loved Keefe? Who cared any more. Sophie was in his arms, crying her eyes out. He rubbed her back gently. "Shh.. There there.." He cooed.

After a few minutes, Sophie sat up. "You really love me?" The look in her eyes was indescribable; they looked hurt, joyous, and suspicious all at the same time. But most of all, they sought the truth. She looked at Fitz with such a look, he couldn't take it. Tiny tears started to form as he said, "Why would I ever lie to you, Sophie? Of course I love you. Words can't even begin to describe what I've felt for the past year."

Sophie was starting to cry again. "Really?"

"Really."

She was crying tears of joy. Finally, the boy she had loved had admitted he loved her back. "Thank you Fitz… Thank you."

Fitz was speechless. All he muster was a smile as he squeezed Sophie tightly in his arms. She was clinging to his shirt as she snuggled up to him. "I'll never let you go. Never."He promised. Together, they watched the sunset from the window. Fitz was twirling Sophie's soft, blonde his with his fingers. She was still blushing. "I can't believe this just happened."

Fitz looked down at her with those perfect seductive teal eyes, and asked "Why?"

"Because." She said "I can't believe I finally get to sit here with you without accidentally saying 'I love you, Fitz' or doing something stupid."

"You never do anything stupid."Fitz added. "And, if you said that you loved me, I would have said that I love you too and scooped you up in my arms and hug you."

"Well, I didn't know that before today, Mr. Perfect."

He couldn't help but laugh a little. She had a point. They continued to snuggle until it finally registered with Sophie that Grady and Edeline had expected that she'd be home by by now. Crap, they probably sent Sandor out to get her…

"What's wrong?" Fitz's eyes filled with concern as he noticed Sophie panic a little.

"I bet Grady and Edeline won't be happy when I show up late.. Crap. I need a good excuse to use on them.." Then it hit her. "Umm, Fitz?"

"Yes?"

"Can I umm.., spend the night? I'll tell Grady that I was just uhh.. busy, so I had to stay here."

Fitz was definitely taken by surprise. "Uh, yeah. You can stay here." He stammered with a huge blush on his face.

"Thanks! You are truly the best!" Sophie exclaimed while hugged the shit out of Fitz. "I'll hail Edeline and Grady and tell them." She said while getting up.

A few minutes later, Sophie came back to the office and climbed back into the window with Fitz. He smiled at her and asked where she wanted to sleep.

"Well…" She trailed off. "

Fitz really wanted her to sleep with him, but was afraid of what she's say. But he was feeling bold. "With me?" He asked sheepishly.

Sophie blushed furiously. Her heart probably skipped a beat or two. With Fitz? Hell yes! This was a dream come true. She decided to not sound to excited, she was afraid it might scare Fitz. "Sure." She said.

Fitz took her hand and lead her down the hall. He hopped Biana wasn't hiding somewhere. After he and Sophie turned a few corners and walked up a flight of stairs, did they reach his room. Fitz swallowed, and opened his door. His bedroom was amazing! The walls shimmered a pale emerald green and the windows let in lots of starlight. He had a nice, big bed with a stunning canopy over it. The lights illuminated the room with a soft glow when he turned them on. The room also had a few bookshelves and some comfy looking bean bags. Fitz lead Sophie across the super soft grey carpet and let her sit down on the bed. She bounced around on the bed, which was even more comfortable than she expected. "I'll be right back." Fitz said, catching Sophie by surprise. "I'm going to tell Biana you'll be spending the night. Don't worry, I won't tell her you're sleeping with me." He winked, then shut the door as he went to find Biana. Sophie looked around the room and noticed that the windows were arranged perfectly. They let in the perfect amount of light, and showered the bed and canopy in a wondrous, serene glow. It seemed all too perfect.

A minute later, Fitz returned to the room. He sat down next to Sophie, and rubbed her back. She blushed. Sophie yawned, and her eyelids tried to close. "Come on, beautiful." Fitz said as he layed her down. After making sure she was comfortable, he scooted next to her. Sophie blushed a lot. Fitz wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She put her head on his chest and draped an arm over his torso. He twirled her hair and whispered "Sweet dreams, Sophie" as she fell into the best sleep she had in a long time.

The next morning, Sophie awoke, with her head still on Fitz's chest. Their legs were tangled together, and one of Fitz's arms was holding her next to his warm, muscular body. It took her a moment to recall what had happened yesterday, which by the way, was officially the best day of her was still daydreaming about it when Fitz, woke up. The morning light pouring into the room made his teal eyes look more beautiful than ever. It also made Sophie's brown eyes turn to a rich, honey color. "Your eyes are even more beautiful than usual" Fitz told Sophie. She blushed and replied with "Your eyes are really handsome in this light."

"Thanks."

The two stared into each other's eyes for a few precious moments. Unfortunately, the moment was ended when Biana knocked on Fitz's door. "Hey, Fitz! Sophie isn't in the guest room. Think she went home?"

"Maybe she's in the bathroom?" Fitz said.

"Yeah okay." Biana accepted the reason. Sophie and Fitz heard her starting to walk away. They were about to keep flirting, when Biana all of a sudden barged into the room. "Oh, and I was going to tell you that.." She was cut short when she saw Sophie and Fitz snuggled together in his bed. "What are you doing?! Biana exclaimed.

All poor Fitz could do was blush intensely and stutter. "Well...Uhh...We were just…"

"Are you guys, like dating or something?" Biana asked.

"No.." Fitz and Sophie quietly answered at the same time.

"Then why.."

"I'll explain later" Fitz said.

With that Biana nodded and left.

"Sorry about her.." Fitz said.

"It's not your fault, Fitz." Sophie said. Fitz nodded and looked at the ground. Sophie stood up and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Do you want me to go?"

"No. I never want you to go." Fitz whispered. "I need you. You're important to me."

Sophie blushed and nodded. Her hand moved down to his waist, where it decided to rest on his hip. She pulled him in for a hug. "Thanks. You always know what to do." Fitz said.

Sophie beamed at that, then asked him a very important question. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Fitz was shocked. He was so excited! Sophie wanted him, Fitz Vacker, to be her boyfriend! He exclaimed "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes a million times! I'll be your boyfriend!" He pulled her into the biggest, longest hug ever. She hugged him back equally as much.

They two of them strolled downstairs hand in hand. The couple radiated happiness. They were going to the kitchen to get some breakfast, when they ran into Biana. "Care to explain now?" She pressed Fitz.

He let out a little sign. "Well, Sophie came over to help me get over the Neverseen, but I had a meltdown and ended up telling her that I was in love with her. Then, she realized it was really late, and hailed Grady to tell him she'd spend the night here. Well, I was feeling cocky and asked her if she wanted to sleep with me. She said yes. Then we woke up today and you came in. After you left, Sophie made me feel better about how embarrassing it was. She was so sweet, as usual. Then, she asked me if I'd be her boyfriend, and I said yes. Now, we're here explaining it to you."

Biana's eyes were wide open. "Wow. I knew this was going to happen, but already? Well, I'm not surprised. Fitz's been crazy for you for a long time, Sophie." Both Sophie and Fitz were blushing a lot. "Anyway, have you guys kissed yet?'

"What?'' Fitz and Sophie asked in unison.

"Have you kissed yet? I mean you guys slept together and now you're boyfriend and girlfriend.."

"No.. We haven't kissed." Fitz sounded a tad disappointed.

"Well, okay." Said Biana. "Tell me when you do. Oh, and good luck lovebirds." She smirked and winked, then vanished.

"That was odd... " Fitz decided.

"Yeah.." Sophie agreed. "Hey, I should get home. Make sure Grady and Edeline don't worry too much"

"Alright…"

Sophie leaned over to Fitz and whispered to him "Meet me under Calla's tree at 6. Bring Keefe, Dex, Tam, Linh, and Biana.

Fitz looked at Sophie.. "Alright. I'll see you then."

"Bye, sweetie. See you later." Sophie said as she glittered away.

She went into the house, and was greeted by her adoptive parents.

"Hi, sweetie!" Exclaimed Edeline. "How's Fitz?"

"He's doing better. He also told me some.. stuff."

"What kind of 'stuff'?" Asked a suspicious Grady.

"Umm…" Sophie took a deep breath. "He told me he's in love with me."

"Really? What did you say?" Edeline questioned.

"I told him I loved him back, because it's true."

Edeline looked so happy. "My girl is growing up! She picked a wonderful young man to love. I've no doubt you'll be the first picks for each other on the matching scrolls."

"Hopefully. Oh, and he's coming over at 6. I have a little something for him."

"Ahh. Don't worry girlie. We'll leave you be. In the meantime, we should get you dressed up for him."

Hours later, Sophie had on a long, smooth blue gown. It had some sparkles in it, and Edeline said it accented her eyes. She also had her hair done up a little. Her blonde hair now has perfect curly waves and smelt like watermelon. Her mom had also put some blue eye shadow and mascara on her, along with some pale pink lipstick. Edeline gasped. "You look beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." Sophie had to admit, she was very pretty tonight…

At 6pm, she was out sitting under the panakes tree, awaiting her friends arrival. Moments later, all of them had appeared. Dex and Linh stole glimpses of each other every other second. Both Tam and Keefe looked at Biana quite frequently. Sophie has the feeling Tam just thought she was pretty, and that Keefe was the one with real feelings for her. She suspected Tam had feelings for another girl.

Fitz saw Sophie, and his jaw dropped. "You're beautiful" He whispered. Biana was smirking and gave her brother and Sophie that 'I know what you're up to' look. Sophie stood up, took Fitz's hand and whispered "Remember this moment."

The sun was setting over the mountains in the distance, and the stars were just starting to appear. The sunset made everyone look as if they were glowing, and Sophie's eyes looked so amazing. They had a slight sparkle to them, and were a beautiful honey color. Her hair seemed to glow a radiant golden color. Everyone was watching Fitz and Sophie, unaware what they were doing, except for Biana. Sophie looked into Fitz's now purplish looking eyes, and ran one of her hands through his soft, dark brown molasses colored hair. "I love you so much, Fitz" She whispered. Before he could reply, Sophie pulled him in and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He took his arms and wrapped them around his love's narrow waist, and pulled her in, and even picked her up a little. Sophie was running her fingers through his silky hair and caressing his neck with her nimble fingers. You could see the insane blush on Fitz's cheeks as one of his hands quickly brushed Sophie's butt. His other arm was still suspending Sophie above the ground while they kissed. When they finally pulled apart, Fitz looked at Sophie and said "You are the most amazing girl ever, and I love you to pieces." Sophie blushed and put her hand up to his cheek. "I know Fitz, and I love you too." Then she pulled him in for another lingering kiss. This time, Fitz swung Sophie's legs up and caught them with his arm. He kept her snuggled against his chest while they kissed. Her arms were again around his neck, pulling him closer. One of Fitz's hands was in holding Sophie up, and it was actually touching her butt. The other arm kept her propped up against him while they kissed. After they were done, Fitz set Sophie down. They held hands and smiled.

"Whoa.." Keefe was very surprised. Dex didn't say a thing. He looked very jealous. He and Fitz had always been fighting over Sophie, and Dex was super sad that he had lost. Biana thought it was super cute how Fitz and Sophie had finally kissed and could now 'be officially together'.

"Hey, when are the babies coming?" Asked Keefe.

"Seriously? Really Keefe?"

"Just wondering. Honestly."

Fitz just sighed.

"So uh, why are we all here?" Dex had finally spoken up.

"So I could make it known that Fitz and I are deeply in love and are in fact, boyfriend and girlfriend." Said Sophie.

"Awww! It's so cute! Sopfitz!" Exclaimed Keefe. "Now if only I had a girlfriend…" He quickly looked at Biana, and blushed.

"Keefe?" Asked Biana.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here for a second?" Biana asked, and surprisingly, Keefe followed her.

Dex had been looking at Linh the whole time. "Linh?"

"Yes, Dex?" She asked with a very apparent blush.

"I uh, really like you. Like how Fitz likes Sophie…"

Linh blushed so much, you couldn't tell her face was actually a pale color. "Oh, Dex…" She started. "I love you. I really do." With that she ran up to him, and hugged him for a long time. When they pulled apart, they kissed for minutes.

When they had wandered off to look at stars and snuggle in the grass, Tam said, "They really hit it off. I guess I should go keep an eye on them." He walked in the direction that his sister and her newfound love had wandered off to.

After he left, Keefe came back, carrying Biana in his arms while they kissed. "I love you so much Biana." Keefe mumbled as he kissed her neck. "Oh, Keefe. I've waited so long to hear those words."

He smiled. "You'll be hearing them a lot from now on."

"Oh, you sexy monster!" Biana teased as she played with his hair. "Come on, let's go to my place. You can stay with me''

"Gladly."

"Ohhh.. Keefe I really do love you."

"Not as much as I love you.." He kissed her so passionately. "Mmm… Mmmm.. Kefee… Mmmm...Ohh…" Biana groaned. "Kiss me more."

They probably kissed the whole way back to Everglen.

"I never knew those guys loved each other like that." Said Fitz.

"Heh, yeah. "

"Hey, uh since Biana and Keefe are probably having some crazy sex back at home, can I stay here with you?"

"Of course, baby."

Turns out, Keefe and Biana were having sex. Actually, Biana had a child 9 months later. She and Keefe were still together, and had an even better relationship. In fact, Biana's expecting another child in 9 months. Despite Keefe having a bad dad, he himself made an excellent father to his child.

Dex and Linh haven't had sex yet. It might be because Tam watches them like a hawk. Either way, they love each other so much. They can never stop kissing.

Now back to Sophie and Fitz, on the same night where we left of.

Sophie's room wasn't as grand as Fitz's. She had crystal walls, and a big, soft bed. She and Fitz lay down together and started talking. "When did you first fall in love with me?" Asked Sophie.

"The moment I saw you in the museum. You were so beautiful…"

Sophie blushed. "Aww.. you're such a charmer Fitz."

"Thank you, my love."

Sophie leaned over and kissed him. This time, Fitz stuck his tongue in her mouth. Sophie wrestled it with her own tongue. They kissed and snuggled. Their night ended with Fitz spooning Sophie. He wrapped his arms around her and she let him kiss her neck.

"I love you Fitz. Never let me go."

"I never will. I promise, Sophie. I promise."


End file.
